The Clavaria species of fungi varies greatly in form and size from very small simple clubs or rods to large coral-like masses weighing several pounds. Most of the larger and a number of the smaller Clavaria species grow on the ground, but many species grow on rotting leaves or wood. A stem, if present, is not sharply marked off as a rule from the spore-bearing part of the Clavaria, but is usually sterile, as is shown under a lens by the appearance of its surface, which is different from the more waxy hymenium. In a few Clavaria species, however, the stem is distinctly indicated by a different color, or an abrupt reduction in size, or by both. Most of the Clavaria species are tender and may be used for food if large enough, but vary decidedly in palatability and some Clavaria species are apparently unwholesome.
Clavaria pulchra, a particular species in the Clavaria family, is generally described in Coker, The Club and Coral Mushrooms (Clavarias) of the United States and Canada, p. 58 (repub. 1974, Dover Pub., Inc.), as plants gregarious, mostly cespitose in clusters of several to about twenty, often single or in twos and threes, not densely fascicled or fused at base in large groups as in Clavaria fusiformis or Clavaria fumosa, but several individuals may be so fused. Clavaria pulchra is generally about 1.5–7.4 cm high and 1.2–6 mm thick near the top. Clavaria pulchra is long club-shaped or nearly cylindrical, at times compressed and grooved, and tapering downward. The stem of the Clavaria pulchra is not distinct from the club, except for decidedly lighter color usually, and the base can be incrassated. The apex is bluntly rounded and not apiculate. The surface is smooth and generally has an egg-yellow color, while the base and at times the apex is lighter, although at times the apex may be darker. The flesh of the Clavaria pulchra is toughish, elastic, may crack but not snap when bent at a 45° angle, stuffed or varying to imperfectly or distinctly hollow at maturity. Clavaria pulchra generally taste sweetish and pleasant and does not have an odor.
Spores of Clavaria pulchra are white, oblong-ovoid with a prominent mucro on one side near the large end, usually with a distinct oil drop, 4.6×6–7μ. Basidia (in dried plants) are about 5–7μ thick, 4-spored, and smaller than in Clavaria fusiformis. 
Clavaria pulchra is nearest to Clavaria fusiformis, which normally differs in larger size, fasciculate habit, strong taste and different spores. Separate plants of the latter, which are often found among colonies of cespitose ones, are distinguished from Clavaria pulchra by their company, their spores, and their bitter or farinaceous taste. From Clavaria helveola, Clavaria pulchra is easily distinguished by the deeper color, and the very different spores. The spores of Clavaria helveola are smooth, 4.5×6–6.8μ, and are shaped as in Clavaria pulchra. Clavaria similes have strongly warted spores.
To date, Clavaria pulchra has not been successfully isolated and reproduced in a controlled setting. It would be beneficial to isolate and reproduce Clavaria pulchra so that the Clavaria pulchra may enter into a mycorrhizal relationship with a plant, and the plant may obtain increased water and nutrients upon entering a mycorrhizal relationship with Clavaria pulchra. 